Buffy Aftermath
by Janeway1390
Summary: After Chosen the Scoobies go to England to re-build the Watcher's council, but it's not as easy as they thought. Spuffy and WT
1. New Beginings

I...I love you.  
  
No, you don't, but thanks for saying it. Now go. I wanna see how it ends.  
  
Buffy...Buff...BUFFY  
  
"Bu- "  
  
The Slayer jumped as she awoke from her daydream. It had only been two weeks since Sunnydale had been destroyed in the fight with the First and she was still dreaming of the final minuetes of Spikes life.   
  
She shook her head to try to get the painful memories out of her mind then she looked up to see Willow staring at her. She could she the compassion and sincerity in her friends eyes. It was a look Buffy had seen from Willow many times. It was the look Willow gave her when she knew something was bothering her.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" she asked softly.  
  
Buffy was amazed that Will knew exactly what was bothering her. God, I've known her for seven years, she can probably read me like a book, which I guess is what Willow does best.  
  
"I do" Buffy sighed. She looked out of the window in her new room staring at the beautiful English scenery "Truthfully I miss it all. Sunnydale was home, even though it was Hellmouth central, everything was there. Every happy memory every terrible heartbreaking memory, they were all there." Her voice trailing off thinking of every first and every last. Sunnydale was where she first fell in love, the first...and second place she died, where her mother was buried. Everything was there, now everything was gone.  
  
"So do I " They sat in silence for a moment then not knowing what else to say they both got up to start their first of many long hard days of work as the new Watchers Council.  
  
*********************  
  
"So what's on the agenda for today? Are we going to kill some vamp-yres or getting some more Watcher training?" Andrew asked from his seat at the table.  
  
"We are going to discuss some strategies on how to deal with all the Slayers and where they are needed. And for the record just because we are in England doesn't mean you have to talk proper...or in a horrible English accent" Giles replied to the newly appointed watcher sitting across from him.  
  
"Oh, ok good because it's starting to hurt my throat"  
  
Giles looked around at all the people sitting at the table. Buffy was sitting at the head of the table talking to Willow and Xander. This is how it should be, no worrying about death or the most recent apocalypse, they need to be able to just talk without having to worry about saving the world. Buffy smiled at him catching him staring , he smiled back then focused his attention to the rest of the room. Dawn and Kennedy were deep in a conversations about some new fashion trend and Faith and Wood were talking about possible vacation spots. Deciding that it was time that they should start he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.   
  
"I know it hasn't been that long since Sunnydale and The First and we could all use a little more vacation, but I think it's time we start on our next project"  
  
"Ah, come on Giles at least when we were in high school you'd give us summers off" Xander said with a grin.  
  
"Well except the one Summer where Buffy ran off to LA and the one summer she...uh...died" Willow added.  
  
"I know, but we have a lot of young girls and more on the way and the sooner we get things running the sooner we can take a vacation." Giles said a bit defensively.  
  
"Since we're on the subject, what should we do with them? I mean you're my Watcher and now kind of the Head Watcher, Xander, Wood, and as much as it goes against my better judgement, Andrew, are really all we've got" Buffy helped. " I mean Will's the mojo chick, Dawn is still too young, plus school will be taking up most of her time. I think we need more people"  
  
"Yes, well let's make due with what we have and we will deal with that later."  
  
Before Giles could finish the conference doors opened and one of the new slayers came in.  
  
"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we have a little demon problem outside"  
  
With a smile Buffy and Faith got up.  
  
"We got this"  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
"Remind me to teach these girls not to over exaggerate" Buffy thought. Their 'little' demon problem turned out to be about thirty demons of all breeds. They had more than enough people to fight, but it was still kind of shocking. As she snapped the neck of the Fyarl she was fighting she looked over to see two Polgara ganging up on one of the youngest of the new Slayers, Jaime. She grabbed one of them from behind and used her element of surprise and the demons forward motion to stab his partner with the skewer he had fastened to his arm. Then Jaime decapitated the Polgara Buffy was holding. Before Buffy could congratulate her a demon she didn't recognize knocked her down from behind. Using her momentum, Buffy rolled and ended up on her feet. She crouched under the demon's punch then swung her leg out to knock him over. She pulled out her stake and dusted him with ease.  
  
"Well that was almost too easy" Buffy said, but as she looked down at her arm she saw blood flowing from a large gash on her biceps "Almost"   
  
She looked around and surveyed the situation. All the demons had been killed and everyone else was in fairly good condition.  
  
"So B, what do you think that was all about?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Giles would want to know"  
  
***********************************  
  
"So Willow what do you want to do? I mean we could go to the classes and training that Giles said we were required to do or you know we could stay in" Kennedy gave Willow her most innocent look, but she didn't seem to pick up on the hint.  
  
"You know required usually means you have to go, it's not an option type thing. Plus what would we do cooped up in her all day?" Realizing what her girlfriend meant Willow gave her a sheepish grin "You know we can do that later"  
  
A little hurt Kennedy left for her first afternoon class.  
  
Willow watched her go. She could tell that Kennedy was a little mad that she didn't want to stay and ...do stuff, but Willow was just feeling weird. It's not like she really wanted to have to go to the Coven and practice her witchiness, but lately she wasn't really enjoying Kennedy's company. She had feelings for her, but there was some feeling Willow had that something was very different now. It wasn't just some feeling it was more like some magick power was telling her. That's one reason she was going to the Coven. She wanted to see if they could help her figure it out.  
  
It was a short walk to the Coven and Willow loved all the trees and flowers. The fresh air was also a plus, better than the dirty LA air that always seemed to migrate over to Sunnydale. She greeted an old woman, one of the oldest in the Coven as she came in.  
  
"Ah Willow how are you? We've missed you."  
  
"Me too, but I'm back, for good hopefully"  
  
"I know you had a question before we get started"  
  
"Oh, yes lately I've been having some feeling that...something's different. That's the only way to describe it. It's like there's some shift in the world . Something's changed . I really can't describe it any better." Willow said a little confused by her own explanation.  
  
"Well give me your hands let me see if I can shed some light on your problem."  
  
Willow did as she asked and sat as still as possible and closed her eyes trying to focus on the feelings. After a few long minutes she opened her eyes. The old woman had a confused look on her face.  
  
"What did you see?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nothing but a lot of blonde. Does that mean anything to you?"  
  
Willow thought hard for a moment. Blonde that was all she saw? Odd. I have to ask Buffy about that one.  
  
"Nope, sorry"  
  
"No, I'm sorry I couldn't help you out with your problem. If there's nothing else let's get on with our lesson then shall we?"  
  
**********************************  
  
"Ah, well that's very interesting. The last time we saw something of this magnitude was with the Initiative. Of course you weren't around for that, but I'm sure we filled you in. I doubt it's anything to worry about."  
  
"But that's the thing Giles, it wasn't a problem. Usually demons put up more of a fight. I know we kinda have an army of our own to take care of them, but individually they were weak." Faith was trying to explain what happened with the mornings demon party, but Giles didn't seem to care. Maybe she was trying to make something out of nothing, but it just seemed odd to her. He used to love things like this.   
  
"Well I'll look into it, but I don't think we have a major problem on our hands" Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He watched Faith walk out of the room and sighed. He truthfully didn't believe that they were in trouble, but it was more that it was too soon for them to have to get into another major battle. He could tell that they were all having problems with what happened in Sunnydale. They had all lost some loved ones. Xander was trying to shut himself off from the world because he lost Anya. Even thinking about her made Giles heart sink. The ex-vengeance demon always had a charming innocence about her. He missed that, and he probably always will.   
  
Buffy was having a lot of trouble dealing with Spike's death. Although she would never admit it Giles knew she had strong feelings for him. Most of the Scoobies had never liked him, but after he got his soul they learned to tolerate him. Then he gave his life to save everyone and something no one thought he would do. He didn't know how long it would take to heal these wounds.  
  
He got up from his desk and looked out at the horizon. The sun was setting and it turned the sky into beautiful shades of red. He looked out over the grounds of their new home seeing the bountiful amount of trees and wildlife. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something move. There was rustling in the trees. He heard a scream and then he saw hordes of demons spread through the grounds of their new residence.   
  
"Bloody hell"  
  
****************************************  
  
Xander shivered. It was starting to get cold. He knew he was going to miss the warm Southern California nights. He was starting to get a headache from all the talking the teenage slayers were doing.  
  
"Can we please focus for just a little while longer," he said.  
  
"Why can't we just go in? It's cold and it's starting to get dark. We've been out here for three hours already." Kennedy whined.  
  
"As Slayers we spend most of our time in the dark. And I just don't mean night time. You need to get used to it." Buffy chimed in nodding to Xander "Sometimes we never see the sun."  
  
Buffy let her words hang in the air for a moment. She didn't know if the girls picked up on what she said, but Xander looked over to her and smiled . It was his understanding smile. She knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about. She looked into his eyes and saw their past together. All the happiness, yet there was also so much pain. She knew the pain and heartbreak wasn't over with, but for now they had a little break. Or so she thought.  
  
She knew what was happening before the rest of them did. She saw the hordes of demons come out of the shadows of the trees. She grabbed a sword and charged. Xander noticed them too and ran inside to get more weapons and reinforcements.   
  
Buffy ran to the nearest demon and kicked it in it's stomach. It stumbled backward, but didn't fall. She gave it another kick then shoved her sword through it's heart. She went to the next one. It looked so disgusting she didn't even want to touch it. Purple slime was sliding off of it in buckets. And it reeked. She went to stab it, but then it was gone. She looked around and didn't see it. Then it kicked her hard in her gut sending her flying. It appeared in front of her again bringing one of it's huge hands down on her skull. Before it did she rolled out of the way and she decapitated it which sent slimy purple goo flying everywhere.  
  
She saw Faith, Xander, Giles, and Andrew run out with more slayers. She didn't know how many demons were there now, but it was way more than was there before.   
  
Buffy squared of against a vamp with a really bad fashion sense. She kept killing, but they wouldn't stop. They just kept coming and she hoped that everyone else was ok. She could feel her power coursing through her and she let the power of the Slayer take over.  
  
It seemed like forever until all the demons were slain. They weren't as lucky as last time. Just about everyone was wounded, but none were life threatening.  
  
Faith turned to Giles "And you said this was no big deal"  
  
*******************   
  
"What do you think it is?" Buffy asked. She was sitting in the conference room with Giles, Willow, and Xander. They were all a little worried about the recent demon attacks.  
  
"I'm not sure. My only theory is that we weren't as finished with The First as we thought. It does have a major following and is probably out for revenge" Giles answered. He took a sip of his tea and looked around. Everyone knew the enormity of his words. If they were true there lives would probably know no peace for a very long time.  
  
"Well if it is what are we going to do? I mean I think we all agree that the demons we've been fighting are kinda weak, but we can't take on a whole army of them. We only survived the ubervamps because we had...Spike." Willow looked over at Buffy waiting for her response. But when she did all she saw was her friend looking away. At length she looked back at hem with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I...I can't. It's too soon. I've lost, we've lost so much. Why can't we have one day, just one where we don't have to worry about death or the end of the world. I can't do it anymore." Xander got up and went over to her. He took her in his arms and tried his best to comfort her.   
  
Willow looked over at Giles emotion starting to take her over "What are we going to do?"  
  
***************************  
  
"It's been three days since our last demon attack. I think my initial theory about The First was a little rash and probably wrong. With that in mind I think it is wise that some of us to take a little vacation. Buffy and Dawn have left for Rome. Willow and Kennedy are on their way to South America and Xander will be leaving for Africa in the morning. I'm not sure how long they will be gone, it's up to them. But I know we can make due without them. Well, I think it's best we all get some rest. We have a lot of work ahead of us."  
  
  
  
Las Angeles, California  
  
"Sooner or later they'll tip their hand, and we'll find out why they really brought us here. Meanwhile, we do the work our way, one thing at a time. We deal with whatever comes next." Angel picked up a piece of mail from his desk. He tore it open and the amulet he gave Buffy dropped out. A black cloud started to erupt from it. It formed into a body. More and more detail started to form until it was something Angel knew very well.  
  
"Spike" 


	2. Rogue

Through the shadows it calls. A sudden urge, a power. An unfamiliar sense of strength courses through my blood until it boils with rage. But against whom? The evil beings that walk the night or the heroes who spend their lives in fear of death. The pain, the passion, the desire...to kill. My time has come. The choice must be made. But which one?  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Why are airplane seats always so uncomfortable? I know I'm short, but damn I'm not Verne Troyer short.  
  
"Buffy why couldn't we fly first class? I mean as the Watcher's Council don't we have a bunch of money?" Dawn asked feeling her legs fall asleep.  
  
"I think we need to bring that up with Giles. But he did pay our way here plus expenses, so we really can't complain."  
  
They were getting very close to Rome and Buffy couldn't wait. She just needed to be in a place where she wasn't surrounded by people. Her and Dawn had rented a little condo in a remote part of Rome. She wasn't sure how long they would stay, but being around the people she had fought with unnerved her. She kept having flashbacks to the their latest apocalyptic battle and she was hoping this little trip would stop that.  
  
She looked down at her hand. The burn scars from her last moments with Spike were starting to heal. She kind of wished they wouldn't so she would always have a physical reminder of him. She looked over at Dawn trying to get her mind on a different subject.  
  
"What do you want to do when we get there? We could go site seeing. Or check out some of the fine Roman cuisine."  
  
"Well I was kinda thinking we could check out some fine Roman guys" Dawn smiled at the look on Buffy's face "I'm just kidding. Actually I thought it would be nice just to spend some quality time together. We haven't had much you and me time for awhile"  
  
Buffy smiled to herself. She was happy that Dawn suggested that. Some Dawnie time would definitely help.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me"  
  
* * *   
  
"Where exactly am I going in Africa. Cause you know I've seen the latest episodes of ER I don't want to get Malaria or Syphilis. I actually have experience with Syphilis. It wasn't fun" Xander looked at Giles pleadingly.  
  
Giles just rolled his eyes "Your not going to get any diseases Xander I promise you."  
  
"Then why do I have to go to Africa? Buff and Will got to go to cool exotic places. But no Xander has to go to Africa and make fun with zebras and lions. Why can't I go to Paris, or Spain, or even Switzerland? At least they have chocolate"   
  
"Listen I know you will love it when you get there. Just stay a few days then you can come home. Now get on the plain or I will have security escort you on it" Giles said sternly, but he was actually amused by the whole thing. What made it even funnier was Xander wasn't kidding. He was truly terrified. He picked this place especially for Xander knowing he would want to stay for a long time.  
  
With one last look at Giles Xander turned and boarded the plain. He felt bad leaving everybody, but he knew he needed this vacation. Seven years. Wow, seven years. How did I get here? How did it get this far?  
  
He took his seat on the pain and looked out into the sky that was turning a dark gray. The last rays of sun were fighting the darkness trying to keep the day alive. For most of the past seven years that was what it felt like. Everyday he was fighting that darkness. For the first time in a long time he felt like they might succeed in beating it back. At least as long as they were here.  
  
* * *  
  
I must find him. I must kill him. He should get what he deserves. He did this to me. The pain, the memories. Heart and head. Stab the heart, cut off the head. Only way to be sure.  
  
* * *   
  
"Ah yes thanks for the heads up. We will send someone down there right away" Giles hung up the phone. Andrew, Faith, and Wood were all sitting in the conference room when they heard the news.  
  
"Unfortunately my source did not have any new information to give me, but the situation is urgent. We could not possibly have foreseen that this would happen. At any rate we are going to send someone to Las Angeles to deal with the situation."  
  
"And it cost them their lives" Andrew looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. He had only nodded off for a second. "What was I drooling?"  
  
"Andrew I have an assignment for you."  
  
They finally had their perfect opportunity. The head Slayer was gone and most of her friends had left. She couldn't believe how fortunate they had been. For the past few weeks they had been cooped up in some old university taking classes. With all the power they had why would they want to go to school. They could be more powerful than they were now. They could have all they wanted and they could have it soon.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"I'm going to need more than that if we are going to do this tonight."  
  
"Yes, I'm ready. Just tell me what I need to do."  
  
"Just meet me here at midnight. Hopefully they will all be asleep by then. That way we can take them by surprise. If not we will wait. And just for the record if you tell anyone about this I will kill you. Do you understand? Good because there will be no room for mistakes."  
  
* * *  
  
"God, isn't it beautiful here?" Willow asked. She and Kennedy had just arrived at the house Giles had sent them to in Brazil. There were trees everywhere covered with fruit and flowers. The air was warm and moist with the fresh dew of morning. There were no cars or large buildings in sight and the only noise that could be heard was birds singing and the gentle cry of the wind.  
  
"It is. I can't believe Giles could afford this" Kennedy replied taking Willow's hand "But I'm glad he did."  
  
"Me too." She looked into Kennedy's eyes for a long moment. This was just the thing that the both of them needed. Their relationship had hit a few bumps and she was hoping that thier little trip could put things back on the right track. Kennedy leaned in to kiss her and they embraced. But after a moment Willow felt a sudden swell of power within her. She withdrew, but the power still lingered with her.  
  
"Willow what's wrong?'  
  
"I . . .I. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"But what if I can't handle it? I haven't had much field time. I'll be like Luke Skywaker, but without Obi Wan. I can't handle it Giles," Andrew said. He stayed with Giles after the others left. He couldn't believe that Giles trusted him enough to give him this kind of responsability.  
  
"Yes you can. You will have the help of the slayers. Just remember you can't let Angel take her. Work together with him to get Dana, but don't let him take her back with him. I know you never met him, but he is or was a good guy. He is no longer on our side."  
  
"Yes Jedi Master. I won't let you down"  
  
"Ok Kelly this is the plan. First we need to get some weapons. On my way up here I saw everybody getting ready for bed, so being caught doing that won't be an issue. Giles's room is the closest to the weapons room so let's start with him. Plus he is the oldest so he won't put up much of a fight. Then we start taking out everybody in between. We should save Faith for last because she is the strongest here without Buffy and our biggest obstacle. If we get split up do what you can, but we are going to meet by the edge of the woods at 3:00. Bring your flashlight and as much cash as you can get."  
  
"I got it Becca. But are you sure we have to kill them? Can't we just steal from them then run like hell?" Kelly asked. She did not want to have to kill anyone. But she was frightened of what Becca might do.  
  
"Yes stupid we have to kill them. If not they will just track us down and make us come back here. They may even put us their form of jail. You said you wanted out. Well this is your only chance. If you decide not to come with me you will be just another victim." Becca responded. But the truth was she needed Kelly with her. There was no way she could do this alone. Plus she was starting to enjoy Kelly's company, even though she can be so dim witted sometimes. She couldn't believe that the time was actually here. She would finally have her power and her fortune.  
  
* * *  
  
Evil. True evil lies within. A soul? They both had souls. They are both murders. He murdered my spirit and it murdered them. One of me. He must pay. They must both pay. If you hold still it doesn't hurt. No games. No tricks. Do it fast. Torture is for the weak. Revenge is what matters. Head and heart. Only way to be sure.  
  
* * *  
  
"Go fish"  
  
"You have to be cheating. You only have two cards left and one of them has to be a seven." Buffy said as she gave her sister a smile.  
  
"Fine you caught me. Have your stinking seven. And you win...again. But let's play a different game now, one I can win at. How about poker. Poker's fun" Dawn said. It was funny to her. They were in Rome one of the more excotic and historic places in the world and they were playing cards. But she was really enjoying it. After she and Buffy had dinner they came back and played games all night. It was nice being able to spend quality time with her sister.  
  
"No, not poker. You shouldn't even be thinking about gambling. Besides we don't have any kittens. Actually it's getting pretty late and I think we both have some major jet lag .How about bed then more fun tommorrow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think that's a good idea. Anyway I'd probably beat you bad at poker and I want to save you the embarassment."  
  
They both laughed as they made their way up the stairs to go to bed.   
  
  
  
Buffy woke up with a jolt. Her slayer senses were tingling. She heard something move. Maybe Dawn went to get something to eat. She got up and opened the door quietly. She went to the door across the hall and silently opened it. Dawn was sleeping soundly. All Buffy wanted to do was go back to bed, but she knew she should check downstairs. She crept down the stairs like a cat stalking it's prey, gracefull and quiet, and always aware. She searched for any unwanted guests, but didn't find any. There was not one thing out of place. All the windows and doors were shut and locked. Feeling satisfied that they were safe Buffy crawled back into bed, but she did not go to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Willow, tell me what is it?" Kennedy asked alarmed at her girlfriends most recent behavior.  
  
"I... I'm not sure."  
  
"I know you know. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Well lately I've been having some strange feeling. It's more of a knowledge actually. I'm sure it has something to do with magick. But, it's like something's back. Something big. I don't know, but I think the dimensional forces are out of wack." Willow was glad to tell someone other than the other witches in the Coven. But she was very scared. What if it's the Master or Glory coming back? Or one of the other major enemies we fought?  
  
"Do you think it's something bad? Are we in trouble?" Kennedy said alarmed. She believed Willow was telling her everything, but why did the major mojo happen when they were kissing? The last time something like this happened was when Willow turned into Warren because of something that happened with her old girlfriend. Tara? Was that her name?  
  
"Kennedy I'm sorry, but I think we need to cut our vacation short. I really think we need to get back to Giles"  
  
"No, I totally agree. Brazil can wait. Besides, we can't enjoy ourselves if every time we kissed you have some major magick attack."   
  
Xander let the sun wash over his body, warming his soul. He was laying out in the sun on one of the beaches in Africa. Giles I love you, man. This is awesome. He had just woken up from his nap and was watching the sunset off the coast. The beatiful shades of red, orange, and pink looked like a picture in some magazine. The past to days had been like Heaven. He was waited on and got to spend all his time doing nothing. He loved it, but it would be his last day here. He was a Watcher now he had responsibilities. He had gotten his confidence back and that was all he needed. He knew Anya was happy. He didn't know how he did, but he just knew . He hoped Buffy and Willow were having a fun time and that they would take a longer vacation than he did. He wanted them to be happy. After all they were his family. The other reason that he was going home was he had a gut feeling that he would be needed. If he wasn't he knew it would feel that way to him. He wanted to be needed. It warmed his soul more than the sun. With one last look out at the ocean he got up and went to his Hotel room to pack his luggage.  
  
* * *  
  
Becca was in front of her as they slinked through the shadows of the dark hallway. They were getting close to the weapons room. "I can't do this. I don't want to kill anyone" she thought. But she already made her descision.   
  
As they reached the weapons room they opened the door quietly. Kelly had never been in here and was amazed at how many things they had. There were all kinds of swords. Long ones with jewels in the handles and short gold plated ones. There were about twenty different battle axes hanging from the walls. There were also a lot of weapons she had never seen before. But what really caught her attention was a large metal case hanging on the wall. It had a large metal lock on it. She went over to touch it, but Becca quickly stopped her.  
  
"Don't touch it! The magickal wards on it will zap you into next century."  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I forgot you weren't there. It's a scythe. Buffy used it to defeat the first. The selfish bitch locked it up so no one, but her little friends could get to it. We are wasting time. Take this." Becca said handing her a battle axe.  
  
Reluctantly she took it.   
  
* * *  
  
They were sitting in Buffy's new room. They had just arrived in England and Willow knew Buffy was troubled. She had gone in to talk with her.   
  
"How did Spike do that. How could he blow up Sunnydale?" she asked.  
  
"The amulet. It was burning him from the inside. I grabbed his hand and told him th-that I loved him."  
  
"Did you really love him?"  
  
"Yes I did. I still do." Buffy said eyes filling with tears. "But he will never know how much. I couldn't do anything. I know I could have saved him.  
  
"Buffy I know there is nothing you could have done. What Spike did was noble. He died a hero." Willow told her putting her arms around a sobbing Buffy. "It's ok. He will want you to keep fighting. Keep fighting Buffy."  
  
"I will. Keep fighting. I have to keep fighting"  
  
"What?" Dawn asked "Buffy wake up your dreaming."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes. Dawn was sitting on her bed staring at her. Golden rays of sun were peaking through the windows lighting up the room. Buffy resisted the urge to cry. Why won't the dreams stop? I can't live with this forever.  
  
"Dawn I... we"  
  
"We need to go home. It's ok Buffy I understand. This is not where we are supposed to be." Dawn finished for her.  
  
"I'm sorry" Was all Buffy could say.  
  
"Don't be. We need to get back. I'll pack my things." Dawn said. She gave Buffy a hug then left the room. She was truthfully ok with leaving. Dawn knew something was wrong with Buffy. She could just tell. She wanted to her sister to be ok. Hopefully she would get better soon and by going home that could happen.  
  
* * *  
  
They opened Giles's door careful not to make a sound. Becca crept silently to the side of the bed and raised her sword. Faith grabbed it from behind her and spun her around. Wood turned on the lights and Giles sat up from his bed.  
  
"What do you think your doing?'Faith asked handing Becca's sword to Wood.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill any of them." Kelly said handing her own battle axe back to Wood "I want out of here too, but I just can't kill anyone."  
  
"You stupid bitch."Becca replied sneering at her.  
  
Faith tightened her grip around the girls wrists. "Hey there will be none of that name calling. We're gonna let you go back to your parents. We'll let them deal with you once we make sure your sane." Faith led her out into the hall "Oh and byt the way I don't like it when you call my friend Buffy a selfish bitch. If you do it again I'll have to get a little rough."  
  
A shrill scream stopped Faith from continuing. She let go of Becca and ran to the room at the end of the hall where she thought the scream came from. She opened the door only to find Jaime and her roommate, Kathryn, being killed by two demons. She ran over to the nearest one kicking it in it's gut. She followed up with a jab to the face, then kneed him in the forehead. It flew backwards knowing over a few of his friends coming through the window.   
  
The second one lunged at her taking her down by surprise. She rolled and tried to kick it in the knee as she rolled back up, but she was too slow. He kicked her in the face sending her flying against the wall. It came towards he, but she dodged his punch and grabbed the two horns on the top of his head and twisted as hard as she could, successfully snapping it's neck. The first one came back at her, but Wood came up from behind her and stabbed it in the heart with Becca's sword.   
  
He went over to the window seeing two demons trying to climb through it. He grabbed the first one and threw it through into the room to let Faith deal with it. He took his sword and thrust it through the top of the other ones head ans it climbed.  
  
Faith swung the battle axe Giles had handed her killing the last demon.  
  
"Thanks for the back up," she said.  
  
"No problem" he looked over to the two slayers lying in their beds. There eyes were wide with terror and their necks bent in too many places. "Oh my God."  
  
"We need help out here" Giles called.  
  
Wood and Faith ran to their aid taking out the demons that infiltrated their home. Faith couldn't spare the time to count, but there had to be at least thirty so far, dead and alive.  
  
They fought well into the night until Faith cut off the head of the last demon, who turned into a foul smelling yellow goo.  
  
"This has to stop" Faith said angrily.  
  
"Get help for the wounded" Giles shouted. But all he could do was look at the dead bodies demon and human alike. 


	3. Past Lives

"What happened here?" Xander asked as he came through the door. I looked like there was carnage everywhere. Demon parts and blood covered the floor. There were dents and cracks in the wall. His eyes drifted to a small body lying in a corner. He ran over to it. The girl had dark brown hair that was cut just below her shoulders. No. God no. It can't be. As he flipped the body over he was relieved to see Cassandra lying there not Dawn. Then he felt guilty that he was glad someone else was dead.  
  
He ran into Wood on his way to their hospital wing. Wood had a large gash on his cheek and was limping on his left leg. "What happened" he asked not wasting time with pleasantries.   
  
"We were ambushed last night. The demons just kept coming. It took us a long time to get rid of them." he replied grimly.  
  
"I-Is everyone alright?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Look at this place. Seven slayers are dead and just about everyone is wounded." Wood replied not trying to sound rude, but he couldn't help it. "You should go talk to Giles. Tell him that your back. He's in his office."  
  
Xander walked down the hall surveying the wreckage. "I never should have left" he thought "I could have helped". He hesitated a moment before opening the door. Giles sat at his desk. Faith was sitting across from him.  
  
"Hey guys" Xander said as he walked in. Giles looked up from a book looking at Xander with sad eyes. Giles face was bruised and his wrist was wrapped in an ACE bandage. Faith also turned around to look at him. She had a cut on her forehead that looked pretty deep. Other than that she looked ok, but Xander could tell she was shaken up.  
  
"Xander why are you back? You've only been gone two days?" Giles asked.  
  
"I thought you guys would need me. I only wish I would have thought of it sooner."  
  
"Well we are glad you're back. We could certainly use your help" Faith said giving him a little smile.  
  
"What about Buffy and Willow? Have you heard from them?" he said his voice wavering. He hoped that Buffy and Will didn't decide to come back early. If they had been here and something happened to them he would kill himself for not being here.  
  
"Well Willow and Kennedy got here about an hour ago. Willow is at the Coven. She is having some magick prescience. I didn't get that many details from her. And I think Buffy and Dawn are still on their vacation"  
  
"Wasn't much of a vacation" Buffy said walking through the opened doors "What happened here Giles?"  
  
"Demon attack. It's getting pretty serious. Faith and I were trying to figure out what it could be, but we haven't had much luck. We don't think it's some demon group because there are so many of them and many different breeds. They are also stronger then the previous ones we fought a few days ago. I'm completely stumped."  
  
"I even went to some local informants Giles told me about. None of them knew anything either" Faith said looking up at Buffy.  
  
"I never should have left. I could have prevented those girls deaths" Buffy started.  
  
"No one could have predicted this. I mean sure we've had some attacks before, but they were weak and we have our own army to protect them." Faith said "You can't blame yourself. But we need to find out what's causing this"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, you have reached Wolfram and Hart how may I help you?"  
  
"I must have the wrong number."  
  
"Well who are you looking for maybe I can help you."  
  
  
  
" Angel"  
  
"Yes he's here do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Uh no, but I really need to talk to him. Believe me he'll take the call."  
  
"Well then Miss-Sure-Of-Herself can I have your name?"  
  
"It's Buffy"  
  
"Oh Buffy how are you? It's Harmony. It's been forever since I've seen you. Just a second I'll page Angel. Oh and please don't stake me for calling you a Miss- well you remember. "  
  
* * *   
  
"How did you find her?" Giles asked Andrew. He had just returned from his trip in LA recovering a slayer.  
  
"Well I went to Wolfram and Hart and told Angel to find her for me. And he followed my orders like a puppy."  
  
"Seriously Andrew what really happened?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but it could happen. I told him the situation and he went out to find her. Then once he did he was going to take him back to his evil empire and I said 'No. You're evil she is one of ours' and he gave her up cause I think he was a little hurt when I told him you thought he was evil. Plus I had a bunch of slayers with me." Andrew said "But wow that Dana chick is a wack job."  
  
"How so?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well she was tortured by some dude. So now she's nuts. She cut off our heroes hands"  
  
"Oh my God, she cut off Angel's hands?" Buffy asked dread starting to fill her.  
  
"What? No she cut off one of Angel's...uh...friends hands. Oh and they were metaphorical hands,"Andrew replied nervously. He wanted to tell Buffy about Spike so bad, but he promised not to. He couldn't slip up. Buffy gave him suspicious look, but he tried his best to look neutral. Then he remembered "Oh Giles you told me that Angel wasn't on our side anymore before I left, so I kinda stole some files from him. They may be able to help us"  
  
"Good work"  
  
* * *  
  
Willow was sitting with other members of the Coven. She was in the middle of a circle with them surrounding her. They had been mentally linked to her brain trying to figure out why she was having her 'special' feeling.  
  
"Well that was interesting" one of the witches said breaking the link.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Willow asked hoping they knew what it was.  
  
"Some form of prescience. I don't think we can tell you what it is specifically. But the dimensional forces have undoubtedly shifted. Is there anymore details you can give us?"  
  
"Well the feeling is the strongest whenever I'm with my girlfriend. When we kissed the other day the power was so strong I thought I was going evil again." Willow said.  
  
"Well do you think you are feeling guilty about being with someone else since the events of last summer?"  
  
"I don't know. I still miss her. I can't really talk about it."  
  
"That's ok you don't need to. But I'm afraid we can no longer help you. This feeling will continue until the dimensional rift is corrected or your prescience comes true. You better go home. You are needed there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Spike go bug someone else I don't have time for this."  
  
"Oh, come on Angel just give me an office."  
  
"No your non-corporeal you have no need for an office. Why don't you go bug Fred? She's the one trying to make you solid again. Egg her on."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"What is it Harmony?"  
  
"Uh you have a very important phone call, sir"  
  
"Ok just a minute" Angel said looking back up to Spike "Please just leave so I can take this."  
  
"Bloody hell. Fine, but this conversation isn't over."  
  
Angel watched Spike walk out of the room then he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
* * *  
  
"Good work, Andrew. I'm impressed," Buffy said looking at the files he took from Wolfram and Hart "Do you know if Angel's read these yet?"  
  
"I...uh...don't think so. His skanky yet charming secretary had them on her desk."  
  
Buffy read the papers again, trying to make sense of it. It was written in legal jargon she didn't understand. It was some case file about a certain demon clan not wanting to be a part of "Special Project 218" . As much as Buffy hated it, she was starting to think these files were useless to them.  
  
"Do we even know if we could use these? I mean I know Wolfram and Hart are Evil Inc. But do these really help us?" she asked looking at Giles.  
  
"As much as Andrew's action were smart I don't think we have time to worry about 'Project 218' . We still need to find what is causing our demon issue."  
  
"Help us recruit strong, loyal demon warriors for 'Special Project 218' . We will send them overseas to wrap up unfinished business on a case that went bad a few months ago. The Senior Partners have a very large interest in this case and want to get it over with quickly." Xander read from the last file. "Location: London, England, Watcher's Council. Purpose : destroy. Well I think it's time to say 'whoa'."  
  
* *  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Buffy" he said relieved to hear her voice "Are you ok? "  
  
It worried Angel because it took her a few seconds before she answered.  
  
"Yes. I'm more or less in tact. Which is more than I can say for Sunnydale. We uh kinda blew it up."  
  
"Wow! That...well...I don't really know what to say about that. Is everyone else alright?" he asked desperately hoping nothing happened to Willow, Faith, Dawn, or the rest of the gang.  
  
"Yes everyone's alive. Except for some slayers...in waiting and...Spike. He saved the world." She wasn't sure how Angel would take that. She knew he and Spike had a clouded relationship. She also wasn't quite ready to tell Angel that there were more than one Chosen One now. Buffy didn't quite believe it herself.   
  
"Spike."Angel thought. He didn't really care what happened to him. He was glad Buffy was alright.  
  
"Wait a second. Why did Harmony answer the phone and why did she say 'you have reached Wolfram and Hart'?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well Harmony's kind of my secretary and I'm kind of in charge of Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"What? I don't know much about them, but didn't they try to kill you a couple thousand times and more importantly aren't they evil?"  
  
"Yes, but I think we can do some good here."  
  
"Let me get this straight. I just spent the this whole time fighting the First and he's like your number one client."  
  
"I wasn't working for them the whole time."  
  
"Angel...why?"  
  
"Because I know we can do good here. There are so many resources and people we can use to help us fight." Angel replied a bit defensively. He couldn't tell her about Conner even though that might make her understand.  
  
"But they're evil. They are not going to kill other evil things for you! I'm sorry I can't understand why you did this. This isn't the best time for me to talk about stuff like this. So I'm just going to go. Goodbye Angel."  
  
* * *  
  
"Willow, do you think can preform any big spells if we need to?"Buffy asked looking at her from across the table.  
  
"Yes. I've gotten all my power back since...well you know."  
  
"Good. Xander you and Faith get some weapons. Giles get any books you might need."  
  
"Buffy may I ask why?"  
  
"We're going to Los Angeles."  
  
* * *   
  
It was Buffy's third time on an airplane in a week and she wasn't enjoying it just like the other two times. They had left Wood in charge with Andrew and Dawn to help him keep everything going. Though they still had a considerable amount of time until they reached LA she was starting to get nervous. The last conversation she had with Angel didn't go very well. But it wasn't just that. She always got nervous before she saw her ex-lover again. She wasn't sure why. Probably because she still loved him and she knew he still loved her, but every time they saw each other it was a reminder of their past and a future they could never have. They both perused other relationships, but it wasn't the same. Then she met Spike.  
  
"Bad thought," Buffy told herself. Her heart broke again. She tried to focus on other things, but she was still thinking about past lives in the back of her mind.  
  
Willow was sitting in the middle seat between Buffy and Xander. Giles and Faith were sitting to their left. Willow clenched her fists. The feeling was getting stronger. All of her anxiety of going back to California and a possible fight didn't help calm her. She was really starting to worry about what this was. Kennedy was starting to act weird whenever she mentioned it. Willow thought that it was because the last time they kissed and magick was involved Willow turned into a man. And that was a less than joyful experience. Willow thought of Tara. Thinking about turning into Warren  
  
always made her think of Tara. She wanted to push the thought to the back of her mind because of the pain in caused.  
  
"No. I won't forget. I owe it to her to remember." She looked over at Buffy. The Slayer was staring out of the window lost in thought. Willow closed her eyes and rested her head on Xander's shoulder. He stroked her hair then laid his head on hers and they fell asleep waiting to reach the City of Angels.  
  
Faith adjusted the volume on her headphones. The airline was playing a movie about Chevy Chase and there might have been a dog. She wasn't paying that much attention. She was hoping it would be a distraction from thinking about Angel and Buffy and a possible fight. Angel was like her brother, but she couldn't believe he was working for the same evil law firm that hired her to kill him. Faith desperately hoped that they didn't brainwash Angel because the people that hired her were pretty shady and she didn't want Angel to turn into one of them. She sympathized with Buffy.   
  
"Wow, I actually feel sorry for her. I think I'm starting to soften up." Faith smiled at the thought. Buffy and her had an interesting past. Faith screwed her over on many occasions and Buffy had tried to get some justice out of it. Faith was actually surprised that after the near apocalypse Buffy didn't ship her back off to prison. She guessed that they had reached some understanding. Faith was going to try her best to keep them on good terms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel why won't you just pay my way to England? Or you could at least give me a bloody airplane or something."  
  
"Spike for the last time if you want to leave then leave, but I'm not going to pay for it."Angel said. It was their third argument of the day and Angel was very close to staking Spike and getting it over with. They were walking through a hallway into the main lobby on their way to Angel's office.  
  
"Fine I'm just going to stand here and kill everyone that walks by until you do it you ponce"  
  
Angel barely heard him. He thought he smelled a scent that he knew very well. He turned the corner leaving Spike standing alone in the hallway. He walked over to the elevator.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
Buffy and the gang were standing in an elevator in Wolfram and Hart. She didn't like the vibes that came off of the place. She wasn't sure what it was, but it unnerved her. She heard the elevator ding and put on her most confident face. She wasn't going to give this place the satisfaction of knowing it made her nervous. The doors opened and she found herself looking at her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Buffy." he stared at her for a moment. She looked tired. When he realized he was staring her looked away and saw that she wasn't alone "Why is everyone here? Is there something going on?"  
  
"Yes there is and it invo-" Buffy was cut off by a voice she had come to know very well.  
  
"Never mind Angel. I think I'll just kill you then take over this place and pay my own way to England. What do you think about that," Spike said raising an eyebrow. Then he knew why Angel didn't respond.  
  
"Sp-Spike?"  
  
He looked over to see Buffy staring at him. She looked confused and tears were starting to well in her eyes. Spike was surprised to find the same thing happening to him.   
  
Everyone else in the group looked surprised. They all looked at Angel who looked irritated. Then Buffy looked back to Spike and ran into his arms. She held on tight not wanting to ever let go. She let her tears fall not caring whether anyone saw. She could feel Spike's arms around her tighten as he let his own emotion take over him. 


	4. Return to Me

"I didn't want to think any less of me for coming back. I saved the world...and you in a blaze of glory. Then poof I'm here" Spike said looking around the room. He and Buffy were sitting in one of the offices in Wolfram and Hart. They had been talking for hours after Buffy and the scoobies arrived.  
  
"I wouldn't. I don't. I came back, remember? What I want to know is why you came here?"  
  
"The amulet was connected to Wolfram and Hart. That's all Angel told me. You can't get much out of him when he's in a mood."  
  
Angel. With all the excitement she forgot all about her past love and his involvement with their predicament. As much as she just wanted to stay and talk to Spike she knew she had more important things to do.  
  
"Listen Spike..."  
  
"I know. Nothings changed. I know you don't want to be with anyone right now. I can wait. I have forever."  
  
Buffy was a little taken aback. She was surprised that Spike knew what she was feeling deep down, but she wasn't ready for this conversation yet.  
  
"Actually, I was just going to say I came here for a reason. There is some business I have to take care of. The sooner the better."  
  
"Oh well... yeah, right then," Spike said a little embarrassed.  
  
"But I just want you to know I...I meant what I said last summer"  
  
Spike watched her walk out of the large oak doors and into the hallway. He was confused and tried to think back to their last conversation. He smiled as the realization dawned on him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"Oh my Willow! How are you?" she asked setting her test tube down and taking off her goggles.  
  
"I'm alright. I can see you're doing well for yourself," Willow said as she looked around the laboratory. There were a lot of high tech looking machines that exited the science nerd in her. She saw large freezers holding test tubes and jars of things Willow really didn't want to think about.  
  
"So what brings you down here? Oh my God did Angel lose his soul again?" Fred asked frantically.  
  
"No we didn't come here for that." At the confused look on Fred's face she decided to elaborate, "Buffy, Xander, Faith, and the rest of the gang. There's a problem, but I should probably wait for Buffy for that conversation. I actually wanted to ask you a favor?"  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Well lately I have been having weird feelings. I feel that something is...different. I know it's vague I really can't describe it. I went to the Coven to see if they can do anything magically, but all they said is it may be some sort of prescience. So I was thinking maybe we could runs some tests or something. I could be sick."  
  
"Sounds interesting. I'll come find you as soon as I get off. I have a few more things to finish up here."  
  
"Oh thanks. See you then." Willow said. Fred watched the witch walk out of the lab. "This isn't good Fred thought "I hope this isn't connected to our secret guest. I should talk to Angel"  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy was standing outside Angel's office. She wasn't sure if she should knock or just walk in. She knew that by just walking in would show her authority and she needed all the confidence she could get. She didn't have to make the decision because Angel opened the door from the his side.  
  
"Buffy. I didn't know you were there. I was just on my way out. Do you need something?"he asked with a million questions filling his mind. Was she with Spike the whole time? Did they do anything?  
  
"Actually Angel I really need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
He looked at his watch. It was three o'clock and he had a three thirty meeting with a client. But he could never say no to Buffy.  
  
"Uh, Harmony cancel my three thirty. Come in Buffy."  
  
She walked in and took a seat on the couch. He closed the door and sat next to her. He was glad to see her again. He didn't know what had brought her down here and he really didn't care. His life was not going too well lately. He had lost Cordy, the move to Wolfram and Hart still haunted him, and he didn't feel like the hero he used to be. But just seeing her again made all of that go away.  
  
"As I'm sure you probably already figured out this is a business trip. I'll wait for Giles and the rest of the group for the rundown, but I need some time with you first." Buffy said. She looked at Angel knowing a thousand things were filling his mind, but he stayed quiet and looked at her waiting for her finish. " This thing involves Wolfram and Hart and I can guarantee it will get ugly. But I just wanted you to know it's nothing against you. It's just the work I have to do."  
  
"Buffy I don't understand. What's going on?"  
  
"It can wait. I have something I need to tell you first. I've been with Spike since...well you know. He is coming back to England with us. But we're not together. I just need some time before I can get into anything." Buffy looked back into Angel's eyes. She thought she saw a little relief in them. "Angel I love you. I will love you forever. But I also love Spike. Truthfully I don't know how much, but he has a place in my heart. If you and I were to get back together we would probably have to leave each other...again and I don't think I could take that. I'm not saying no to us. I'm just saying not right now. I don't know how you feel, but I just wanted you to know that I still love you."  
  
Buffy waited for his response. She had just laid her heart out and he didn't say anything to her. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back. After a few moments she got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Buffy wait."  
  
She took a moment to compose herself before she turned around. Angel was standing up. He had a pained expression on his face and Buffy wished she had never come to see him.  
  
"A lot has happened since you and I were together and nothing has really changed between us. We have both moved on with our lives. We both have had some major heartbreak. You have had more than I ever wanted you to and I am so proud of you for how you have dealt with it. And I don't want to cause you more. I love you. You know it. And you know I will love you for eternity. So if you can wait so can I. I do have forever."  
  
He walked closer to her and they embraced. He simply held her and all his worries and pain drifted away.  
  
"Forever" Buffy thought. Two great men were waiting for her. She had no clue what was going to happen. She held on to tight to Angel. She wanted these last few moments alone with him to be special because she knew things would get really tense really fast. After a while they let go of each other. Angel smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she turned and walked out of the room. She was so torn inside. Angel or Spike. Why do I have to choose? She walked down the hallway intending to find her friends and find out what their next move was going to be.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow was trying to find Buffy, but wasn't having much luck. She had just come from Fred's lab and was feeling even worse than before. She figured it was being in this place. She could feel the evil. It was everywhere.   
  
She was walking down a hall with many doors, but it wasn't like the other parts of the building. Instead of large Oak doors this place had metal ones. There were small black numbers on the side of each one.   
  
  
  
As she walked she became disoriented. The large knot in her stomach grew larger with each step. The feeling she was having was the strongest it had been. She neared the last door before the hallway hit a dead end. She could barely make out the numbers, but she read 50702 . It was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.   
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was sitting in the conference room waiting for Angel's gang. Buffy sat at the head of the table with Giles on her left and Spike on her right. Faith was standing behind her talking to Xander.  
  
"Hey where's Will?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I knew she was going to talk to Fred. Has anyone seen her?" Buffy asked. She was a little worried. She wanted everyone to stick pretty close to each other because they could never be too careful in this place.  
  
No one answered. Buffy reached into her pocket and frowned.  
  
"Xander do you have your cell phone? I forgot mine."  
  
"Yeah" he said reaching into his pocket. He dialed Willow's number and waited until he got her voice mail. "She didn't answer"  
  
"I think we should go look for her." Buffy said "You guys stay here in case Angel finally decides to show up. Since Spike knows this place pretty well I'll take him with me. We'll be back as soon as we can"  
  
Xander watched Buffy and Spike leave the room. He didn't know what to make of Spike being back. He knew it made Buffy happy, so he was glad for that. He had more respect for him than he ever had for saving the world, but it was all weird pretty much like everything else in his life.  
  
"So...what do you guys think?" he asked.  
  
"About what?" Giles responded  
  
"Spike"  
  
"Well I am very curious about how it happened. If I understand correctly the amulet brought him back. I find it all very intriguing"  
  
"It's nice to know we didn't lose everything in Sunnydale" Faith said softly. She was staring at something only she could see "I don't know how things were before I came back. All I know is things weren't the same as when I left. I may be the first one to say it but I'm not the only one thinking it. Things are tense. Since we kicked Buffy out even I can tell things haven't been the same. She has distanced herself from everyone. Now that Spike's back she has something else to cling too. She's happy. The least we can do is be happy for her"  
  
Neither Giles nor Xander said anything. There was nothing left to be said. So they three of them sat quietly waiting for someone else to join them.   
  
* * *  
  
Willow opened her eyes ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. She was still on the floor lying next to door number 50702. She got to her feet. Her whole body was shaking. There was something inside that room that was doing this to her.  
  
Cautiously stepped closer to the door. She knew that opening it would probably cause her more pain, but she had to know what was behind it. She reached for the handle then realized there wasn't one. The things in this hallway were never meant to be let out.  
  
Willow heard footsteps coming towards her. She glanced back down the hallway.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Oh thank goodness. Will we've been looking everywhere for you." Buffy said. But she could tell something wasn't right. "Willow what's wrong?"  
  
Willow didn't answer. She just stood transfixed by the door. Buffy read the numbers 50702. She wasn't sure if they had any special meaning to Willow, but she was worried about her friend.  
  
"Spike what is this place?"  
  
"Angel calls it 'House of the Damned'. I don't know much about, but this is where Wolfram and Hart keeps their little secrets" he said glancing around at all the doors.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"No Xand it's me. We found Willow, I'm using her cell. Is Angel there yet?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Tell him we will be there in a few minutes and Spike says we are in some place called the House of the Damned. He'll understand what it means" Buffy's reply was cut short by Willow's voice. Xander recognized a few Latin words then the line went dead.  
  
"Are they coming?" Angel asked.  
  
"I think so. Buffy said something about the 'House of the Damned'"   
  
"Angel do you remember what's down there?" Fred asked. It was the only thing she had said since they arrived.  
  
Angel didn't reply he was already out of the room.  
  
Faith got up and ran after him and the rest followed her.  
  
"Willow what are you doing? Do we really want to let what's inside there out?" Buffy asked as Willow continued to chant.  
  
"I-I have to know what's in here. You know those feelings I've been having lately? Well there strongest when I'm here. There's something in here that I need to see." she replied looking at Buffy knowing she would understand. "But none of my spells work. I can't get the door open"  
  
"Did you push?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's solid steel" Willow replied not amused at Spike's comment.  
  
She put her hand on the door and started chanting again. Sweat started forming on her brow as bolts of greenish blue energy erupted from her hands. There was a loud cracking noise as the door started to come out of the wall. Everything started to shake and plaster was coming off of the ceiling as the door was removed from the framing.  
  
Suddenly it all stopped. The door was standing in the middle of the hall leaving a large hole revealing a dimly lit room. Willow stepped in. Spike and Buffy looked at each other then followed her.  
  
Angel quickened his pace as he started to feel the shaking. They were just entering the 'House of the Damned'. Faith was on his heels. The others followed a distance behind. He saw a greenish blue light grow bright then fade as the shaking stopped.   
  
"Willow NO!" he shouted as he saw her walk into a gaping whole in the wall, but he was too late Willow, Buffy, and Spike had all entered the room. At that moment he knew things had turned dangerously bad.  
  
The three of then stood in the middle of the dark room. The only source of light was that emanating from a magical orange cloud. Buffy could barely make out an outline of a body in the center of it. As the cloud started to get clearer she saw a woman with light brown hair and soft features. Her skin was pale and seemed so lifeless. She wore jeans and a blue shirt that was blood stained with a small round hole in the cloth. But there was no longer a hole in her chest. Buffy recognized her instantly.  
  
"Oh my God"  
  
"Bloody hell"  
  
"Tara?"   
  
{Authors note- I would love any reviews to see how you are likeing the story so far. Thanks for reading} 


	5. Time and Again

Authors note: I'm starting an award website for all types of Buffy fanart including fanfic and music vids. I need some help with the website and judging and everything so if you want to be a part of it please e-mail me at janeway1390@hotmail.com.  
  
Angel raced into the room, but he was too late. They had all seen his secret. He heard gasps as the rest of the group filed into the small room. Dread filled him as Willow stepped closer to the floating form of her once dead lover.  
  
"I-Is she alive?" Willow asked not turning around. She reached her hand out to touch Tara, but pulled it back just outside of the glowing energy.  
  
"Willow you shouldn't be here. We need to leave"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"Yes, she is alive or at least more so than she was" he replied as he looked around the room at all the confused faces "Look we really need to get out of here. Now!"  
  
"Not without her"  
  
"Willow, I don't know what will happen if we undo the spell. Just listen to me. If you want Tara to live you have to come back upstairs with me. We can talk everything out"  
  
Willow turned around confused by his words. Why is it so important that we leave? What else is he hiding? "I'm not leaving her"  
  
"Buffy, as much as I hate to agree with him we might want to do what Angel says. I know this place. They probably have major voodoo connected to the room"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. She believed him and from the stories she heard she also believed this place was capable of really evil things.  
  
"Willow, we need to go, but we will come back for her. I promise." Willow turned around and nodded. For the first time Buffy could see tears in her best friends eyes. She grabbed Willow;s hand and led her out of the room. "Willow I promise you I will find and hunt down whoever did this. For you and for Tara" Buffy thought, anger filling her.   
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was back in the conference room, the mood very different than when they were here before. They all sat there in silence wanting to speak, but not able to find the words to do so.  
  
Finally Buffy looked up at Angel "Why?"  
  
"It wasn't me it was the Senior Partners. Some very powerful seers told them what would happen if Tara died. Willow, Evil Willow, could do things for them. They needed a way to make her evil again if she were to come out of it."  
  
"How did they do it? The last urn of Osiris was destroyed." Giles said.   
  
"They took the soul out of her body just before she died. The people from the morgue who took her body were working for Wolfram and Hart. They brought her body here and magically reanimated it, then they put her soul back in."  
  
Willow opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. This whole situation unnerved her. When she saw Tara a slew of emotions hit her. For a moment she was afraid Dark Willow would return again.  
  
"How did she end up like she is now? What is that energy surrounding her?" Giles asked talking for the group.  
  
"The Senior Partners were waiting until The First decided to make it's, but before they could send her back I came here. The energy surrounding her is a form of stasis they put her in until they were ready for her. I moved her to 'The House of the Damned' so they would never find her. As far as they know she is out there somewhere with Willow or still looking for her"  
  
"So that's why you made us rush from the scene. Senior Partners wouldn't be happy if they found out you went against their backs would they? You didn't want to be responsible for another girls death?" Xander said angrily.   
  
'What? Another girls death. I don't know what your talking about." Angel thought hard trying to remember anything, but he couldn't.  
  
"That's why we're here." Buffy said standing up. " The last few days we've been having some demon attacks. Easy at first then turning deadly. Some of the girls have died."  
  
"I don't get it. What does that have to do with us?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well when Andrew was here he took some files. Remember anything about a Special Project 218?"  
  
"No. I haven't heard anything about that"   
  
Buffy knew he was telling the truth. This would be a little more difficult now that she knew he was clueless as to what was going on.  
  
"I did" Wesley stated "I wasn't aware it was this serious."  
  
Buffy and Angel both shot Wesley a look.  
  
"You knew about this and didn't tell me?" Angel asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes I did. The mailman accidently gave me one of your files. I knew you were to close to the situation and I had to try and fix this."  
  
"How long have you known?"   
  
"Since the day they arrived in London"  
  
Faith got up from her seat beside Wesley, grabbed him by the neck, and hauled him out of his chair. It was so fast Buffy barely saw the movement. Angel took a step towards them, but Buffy grabbed his arm.  
  
"I can't believe you" Faith yelled. Her anger was apparent, but Buffy could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Innocent young girls are dead because of you." she let go of her former watcher then stepped toward Angel. Buffy stood beside her the two slayers looked so intimidating Angel stepped back.  
  
"Before this gets to ugly I want to know how to get Tara out of that...whatever it is" Buffy said crossing her arms.  
  
"I can't. I won't risk Willow turning evil again. You can't always be with the one you love" Angel said quietly.  
  
Buffy started to reply, but stopped herself. She did not want to make this about her. This was about Willow and Tara. She didn't have to say anything because Faith said it for her.  
  
"Just tell us how to break the spell"  
  
"I don't know what will happen if you do. She may not remember anything or she could have side effects from the spell"  
  
"I don't care. She doesn't want to be like that. Her soul is just sitting there. If she is not...like she was, at least her soul would be free" Willow said trying to control her emotions. All she wanted to do was break down and cry, but she wouldn't allow herself to do that. She had to stay strong.  
  
"I can't do that I'm sorry"   
  
Xander shot up from his seat knocking it over and went up to Angel, a stake in his hand.  
  
"What are you going to do? You know you can't touch me" Angel mocked.  
  
"How much are you willing to bet on that?" Xander asked.  
  
"I could break your wrist before you had time to even think about staking me"  
  
"Undo the spell"  
  
"No"  
  
Xander thrust the stake into Angel's chest, staggering the vampire. Angel looked down and saw blood flowing from the whole in his chest.  
  
"Oops! I guess I missed, but if you don't undo the spell I know of at least two Slayers who won't"  
  
"Fred get the supplies to undo the spell. Wesley fill Willow in on what she needs to do to cast it" Angel said knowing he was defeated. Angel saw Buffy give him an almost apologetic glance before she turned around and walked out of the room with Spike.   
  
Faith was the only one left in the room with him. She reached for the stake in his chest and pulled it out.  
  
"You got lucky man, Xander was really close"  
  
"Faith..." Angel started, but he couldn't think of what he could say about the situation to make her understand.  
  
"Angel I owe you big time for what you did for me. I don't know how I could ever repay you. Willow has saved you twice this is your chance to start repaying her"  
  
* * *   
  
Everyone was crammed into the small room where Tara was held. Willow was sitting inside of a circle of candles preparing for the spell to bring Tara back to her.  
  
"Okay I'm ready. You guys need to be quiet and try not to move"  
  
Willow took a deep breath then started her chant  
  
" Osiris return her to what she was. Wake her soul and make her blood flow with life. Undo the actions of sinners and return her to what she was, what she is, what she shall be"  
  
  
  
The orange energy surrounding Tara grew faint the faded altogether and she fell to the ground. The candles around Willow grew bright the went out. No one in the room moved or even breathed. After a moment Willow got up and ran over to Tara. She put her hand over the place where the bullet had torn a hole in her chest. She could feel her heart beat, then saw Tara's eyes start to open.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
Tara's eyes shot open. Her face was a mask of confusion and pain and it broke Willow's heart. Willow held Tara close to her and started to cry.  
  
"W-Willow? Is it really you?"  
  
Willow didn't have to answer because she felt Tara's hand around hers and knew she had her answer.  
  
Buffy looked at the two witches and knew exactly how they felt. She grabbed Spike's hand and led everyone out of the room giving Willow and Tara privacy. She decided that they would return to England and take care of this problem from there. 


	6. Into the Fire

"Wow! That must have been an interesting experience. But I don't get it. He was a guy...and you were still attracted to him?" Tara laughed trying to calm herself because people were starting to stare at them. She was sitting next to Willow on the plane back to London and Willow was telling her of their adventures since she had been gone.  
  
"Yeah, but we were all under the spell" Willow replied taking a deep breath to try to stop giggling. She had only been back with Tara for a few hours and she was the happiest she had been in awhile. She knew she shouldn't jump right back into things, but this was Tara. She would do anything for her. "Even destroy the world" she thought grimly.   
  
"What else has happened since I was gone and why does Xander have an eyepatch?"  
  
"Well this evil preacher Caleb poked his eye out. He was a minion of The First, but that is a much longer story. Spike got his soul back, then he died, then he came back. And Anya died when we fought The First. And now there are a bunch of Slayers and we teach at the Watcher's Council Academy."  
  
Tara couldn't think of a response. So much had happened. She didn't know why, but there was something Willow wasn't telling her. Tara could feel all of the power Willow wielded it was so much more intense than she remembered. But she also felt the same amount of reluctance to use it. She was sure something happened and she desperately wanted to know what it was, but she knew when the time was right Willow would tell her.  
  
Tara looked to her left at Buffy who was trying to calm Spike because sunrise was coming soon. Their flight was mostly during the night, but there were still a few hours left and the daylight was inevitable. Spike was sitting by the isle with Buffy in the middle and Giles on the end by the shaded window. She turned back to Willow and smiled when she saw the witch looking at her.  
  
"What?" Tara asked.  
  
"It's just so good to see you. After...after you died I went through a pretty dark time. I'm sure this won't be easy, but just having you here makes everything better"  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. As she walked into the lobby she didn't see any sign of struggle and was relieved to find there was no major battle. She and Spike crept quietly up to their room with the others going off in separate directions. She laid her coat over the chair and sat down on the bed. She yawned. It had been a long couple of days and all she wanted to do was go to sleep for a few days and have their problems go away.  
  
Spike set her luggage down by her bed and looked around the room.  
  
"Fancy place you got here" he said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, it's nicer than my old room"  
  
They were silent for a moment until Spike got up.  
  
"Do you guys have an extra room? I'd prefer something without a very good view of anything"  
  
"Uh... there's an empty room across the hall with no windows. It already furnished so. . ."  
  
"Well thanks. Goodnight then." He stood there a moment looking at her then walked out of the room.  
  
Buffy watched as the door closed and sighed.  
  
"This place is pretty nice"  
  
"You haven't seen all of it. There are all these beautiful rooms. I'll take you to the library tomorrow. There are so many books, the largest collection I've seen." Willow said.  
  
Tara smiled to herself. "Willow will always love books" she thought. They were at the top of the staircase walking into a hallway filled with what Tara guessed were like dorm rooms.  
  
"Here we are" Willow said stopping at a large oak door with the numbers 519 written on it in gold lettering. Willow opened the door and they walked in.  
  
"Willow" a young girl yelled as she ran up and hugged Willow, who was still holding on to Tara's hand. The girl backed away and stared at Tara quizzically. Tara took an instinctive step closer to Willow. She got strange vibes from the girl.  
  
"Kennedy" Willow said softly staring at her as realization hit her.   
  
"Can't sleep?" Faith asked as she entered the dining room.  
  
"No. Too much on my mind. What are you doing down here?" Xander asked taking a drink of his beer.  
  
"Pretty much the same. Came to see if there was any food left." She went around to the kitchen then came back out looking disappointed. "Man those girls can really eat. There's barely anything left."  
  
Faith sat down next to Xander. They were both lost in thought. So much had happened in a really small amount of time. She thought she had seen almost everything, but whenever she was with the scoobies so many new things happened.   
  
"That was an amazing trip" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Most fun I've ever had" Xander joked then added "I know you and Angel have some sort of thing going on, but I really hate that guy"  
  
"I know. I never thought he would do something like that. The way I remember him he lived to help the helpless. Since he went to Wolfram and Hart he seems different. We defiantly have our work cut out for us."  
  
"Why does it have to come now? We've been through so much. Why can't it wait"  
  
"I'm really sorry about Anya"   
  
Xander looked up at her and gave her one of his sad half smiles.   
  
"Thanks"  
  
Kennedy looked at Willow and her friend. The two women were holding hands and the blond was standing really close to Willow.  
  
"Who are you?" Kennedy asked not caring if she sounded rude. By the look on Willow's face something wasn't right.  
  
"M-My name is Tara"  
  
"Wait" Kennedy thought "How can this be Tara. She's what made Willow go evil"  
  
"But your dead" she said trying to figure out what really happened in L.A.  
  
"Kennedy" Willow said quietly. Silently pleading her to stop.   
  
"Willow who is this" Tara asked confused.  
  
"I'm Kennedy. Willow's girlfriend"  
  
Tara stiffened. She let go of Willow's hand and backed away.  
  
"Willow is this true?"  
  
"Yes" Willow replied fear setting in. Why did this have to happen. How could she forget about Kennedy.  
  
Tara stood there a moment trying to comprehend what was happening. She turned around and ran out of the room as fast as she could.  
  
"TARA" Willow yelled as she followed her. She left Kennedy standing in the room by herself. She was confused and a little angry.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara ran as fast as she could. Her legs ached and her lungs burned. It didn't help that she was ready to burst into tears at any moment. And she had no idea where she was going.   
  
"Tara? Tara, stop! Wait up."  
  
"Oh no she found me!" was Tara's first thought. She loved Willow with all her heart, but right now she needed time alone. But that wasn't Willow's voice. She slowed down then turned and saw Buffy.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked looking concerned.  
  
"No. I mean yes. I-I know about Kennedy"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought Willow would have told you"  
  
"Will hasn't told me anything. I-" Was all Tara could get out before there were loud footsteps coming from down the hall.  
  
Buffy glanced down the hall then grabbed Tara's arm.  
  
"Come with me"  
  
"So how was prison" Xander asked breaking another long silence between him and Faith.  
  
"Not as bad as I would have thought. Everyone knows I can beat their ass so they tend to leave me alone. Food wasn't too bad and we had a movie every Friday. But it was seriously lacking testosterone."  
  
"I can relate there. With Giles gone and Spike crazy it was pretty much just me with all the girls. I'm not complaining, it's every guys dream to be surrounded by girls, but..."  
  
"I understand"  
  
Xander checked his watch. It was almost 4:00.   
  
"Hate to be the party pooper, but I might as well try to get some sleep. I'm sure Giles will work our butts off tomorrow." Xander joked getting out of his chair.  
  
"Yeah, your probably right"  
  
"Listen Faith it was nice talking to you. And I'm not just saying that"  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then smiled as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Buffy tell me what happened a-after ..." Tara asked. Buffy had brought her back to her room. She understood that she needed time before she could talk with Willow.  
  
"You should really talk to Willow about that"   
  
"I have to know. I deserve to know"  
  
Buffy knew she was right. She sympathized with Tara and couldn't imagine what the girl had been through. She didn't have to tell her everything, but she had to tell her something.  
  
"Okay" Buffy said trying to find words "When you died Willow went to a very dark place. She and Warren had a confrontation. She did tell you that Warren was the one who killed you right?"   
  
" I know a stray bullet hit me when he tried to kill you"  
  
"Right. Willow got lost in her magic. She tried to hurt some people, but Xander got through to her. She went to England with Giles to learn to control her magic."  
  
Tara let that sink in. That's why she sensed Willow's reluctance to use her power.  
  
"How is Kennedy involved?"  
  
"She was a potential. If it helps when they first kissed Willow turned into Warren. She never let go of you. She thought if she got with Kennedy you would be truly gone. But you were always with her."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Pretty much. Willow will have to tell you the rest."  
  
"Thank you Buffy"  
  
Tara sat there a moment longer then got up. She opened the door only to find Willow standing behind it. 


	7. Confrontations

A/N Sorry for the really late update I've been really busy. Please review.

Tara was walking along the forest line by her new home. Everything was so beautiful here. It took here mind off of her problems. After talking with Buffy she decided it was best to take some time to think things over. It was starting to overwhelm her. To her it was two days after she and Willow got back together. For everyone else it was two years after she died. The thought of being dead made her shudder. She had known the about the unnatural things in the world for awhile, but sometimes things got so strange she was surprised at home messed up their world really was.  
  
She stopped as she heard noises. It sounded like someone was fighting. She quickened her pace and turned a corner to see Xander on the ground with a bunch of girls around him. Off to the side she could see Buffy trying not to laugh. Buffy saw her and motioned her over. Hesitantly she walked over to them glancing at the Slayers.  
  
"Hey Buffy"   
  
"Hi Tara. How is everything going?" she asked.  
  
"I"m okay. Just enjoying the scenery"  
  
Buffy nodded. She knew Tara was trying to get as far away from Willow as possible, but she didn't say anything the witch.   
  
Xander got up and walked over to them as the girls broke off into groups and started training. Xander smiled at her as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Man those girls can pack a punch." he joked " Hey Tara. What's up?"  
  
"Just out for a walk"  
  
The three of them stood there in silence. Each of them had been there before. Buffy was still at that point with Spike. "I better go see how he is adjusting to things here" she thought. They all walked away Xander to teach his class, Buffy to find Spike, and Tara to wander around the campus until she worked up enough courage to talk to Willow.  
  
Willow walked back to her room after spending the whole night looking for Tara. She was also trying to avoid Kennedy. She had no idea what she was going to do. She loved Tara with all her heart, but she was with Kennedy now and was starting to develop feelings for her. Tara had died a while ago and she had grieved and moved on, but Tara was always with her.  
  
She had many dreams about Tara since her death. Some involved Tara magically coming back to life or having her never died at all. In those dreams she was happy and felt like things were right with the world. But she also had nightmares about Tara. In those Tara found out about what she did and Willow couldn't take the pain Tara gave her and turned back into Dark Willow.  
  
She paused outside her room listening for signs of life inside. Satisfied that no one was there she opened the door and walked in. She sat down on her bed and noticed something sitting by the chair. It was Tara's coat. She put her head in her hands trying not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She may have lost Tara...again and it terrified her.   
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow's head snapped up "Tara?"  
  
She turned around to see Kennedy standing on the other side of the bed.  
  
"I thought you would be in class"  
  
"No I stayed here to see if you would come back. Sorry to disappoint you"  
  
"Kennedy" Willow started, but she had no clue what she should say.  
  
"What's going on Willow? You go to LA and you come back with your dead ex-girlfriend." Kennedy yelled. She loved Willow and couldn't image losing her. Everything was fine before she left now everything was turning very bad very fast.  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
"Spike"  
  
"Hey Dawn" he looked at her standing in front of his door. She looked older and more mature. It amazed him how much she had grown up since she had come to them.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry come in" he said stepping aside.  
  
"Giles asked me to come give you the grand tour of the place" she stated. Spike could tell she was a little nervous seeing him again.   
  
"You seem a little jumpy. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
He gave her one of his looks and she calmed down a little.  
  
"It's just. . . you're here. Two days ago I thought you were dead or at least deader than you normally are. It's just a little weird seeing you here again."  
  
"I understand. I can give myself the grand tour if you'd like"  
  
"No I'm okay. It gets me away from classes." she joked.  
  
Spike smiled at her as they started out the door.  
  
"Do you love her?" Kennedy asked. She pushed on sensing Willow's reluctance to answer the question. " Because if we are going to have this conversation I need to know."  
  
Tara was walking back to Willow's room. She had had a lot of time to think and she needed to talk to Willow. She was about to know when she heard voices inside. One was Willow's and the other was Kennedy's. Discouraged Tara turned to leave when she heard Kennedy ask 'Do you love her?'. Tara knew she should let them have their privacy, but her brain couldn't tell her legs to walk away.  
  
"Yes I do. I have loved her everyday I've known her and everyday since she died." Willow answered without hesitation.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"I have feelings for you." Willow paused "I. . ."  
  
"I love you Willow! Can't you see that? Are you going to through away everything we have for your dead ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"Her name is Tara" Willow said softly.  
  
Kennedy looked at her amazed that their relationship was falling apart. She stomped out of the room pausing at the door to look at Willow who had her head in her hands. She slammed the door and was surprised at who she found at the other side.  
  
"I hope your happy"  
  
Tara knew she should apologize or say something to the girl, but she was too happy to say anything. Willow still loved her.  
  
"And our last stop, the dining hall "  
  
"Does it serve blood?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"We can get some for you"  
  
Spike whirled around and saw Buffy walking into the room.  
  
"Thanks Dawn, but I can take it from here. You need to get back to your classes"  
  
"Fine" Dawn said a little annoyed.   
  
"How's everything going?" Buffy asked when Dawn was out of the room.  
  
"Okay. Still getting used to the place."  
  
"It takes a while. I used to get lost all of the time."  
  
He smiled at her. He never thought he'd be able to see her again. Even when he was back Angel always found a way to make him stay. Plus the whole incorporeal issue didn't allow him to leave Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked when she caught him staring.  
  
"It's just really good to see you Buffy"  
  
"You too Spike"  
  
There moment was cut short when Dawn came running back in.  
  
"We need you outside. We're being attacked" 

-------------------------------------------

review!


	8. Clear As Day

Buffy shot out of the room only sparing one glance at Spike to make sure he was following her. They were going to need his help to win this ongoing battle. The first few days after all the potentials had become slayers, she thought they would be an unstoppable force. She quickly figured out that she was very wrong.  
  
Sure these girls had super strength, but if they didn't know how to use and utilize their power they wouldn't be much of a threat. The moment she realized that she had been doing all she could to prepare these girls for life as a Slayer.  
  
As she ran outside all she could do was silently pray that they would be alright and punch the first demon she could. She grabbed the demon by they neck and threw it as hard as she could. She didn't take the time to look and she where it landed. She took on a vamp that looked like he hadn't eaten in decades. His face was sunken and she could almost see his bones through his ghostly white skin. She punched him in the face and brought up her foot to kick him, but he caught it before she could connect and twisted it hard, causing her to fall over. The vampire lunged on top of her. She could see the bloodlust in his eyes and for a second she shivered.  
  
Spike only made it one step out of the door before a large yellow demon speared him, making him hit the ground hard. He grunted as he through the demon off of him. He got up and kicked the demon in the mid-section. It stumbled backwards and fell over the lifeless body of a young girl. Spike didn't know the girl, but he felt fury rise in him. He grabbed the bloody sword laying next to the body and morphed into his vamp face. The demon got back up only to fall down again minus his head.  
  
Faith hit the ground hard. They had been fighting for at least three hours and she was getting tired. She knew she wasn't the only one either and the demons were still coming on strong. "Where the hell is Willow" she thought. She knew the witch could do some sort of spell to help them out. She ducked under the vampires punch, but was too slow and got hit by his follow up. She tried to stay focused on the fight, but her mind was getting foggy. She dusted the vamp, but then she just stood there. Her brain was yelling at her body to move, but her body wouldn't respond. Her vision blurred and she saw a flash of bright yellow energy. She heard a crackling sound. But then everything went blank and her world turned black.   
  
Buffy spun when she saw the air around her turned into a bright yellow. She desperately tried to see where it came from, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything, but stand there and feel pain as she felt cold metal meet her skin. She tried to look down to see how badly she was injured, but she found herself starring at dull green blades of grass, then she saw nothing.   
  
" Oh my God, Buffy!" Tara ran to the Slayer. There was a large gash along her stomach. The demon wasn't able to hurt her too bad before they all passed out. In fact the wound was starting to close. Tara felt a wave of relief wash over her.  
  
Tara said a few words in Latin and waited. A few moments later Buffy's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Tara?" Buffy asked as she tried to sit up and winced as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach  
  
"What happened?"  
  
" I did a spell, but it kind of backfired. I guess I've been out of commission a little too long. I tried to do a sleeping spell on all the supernatural beings in this area" She put on an embarrassed smile and added " I forgot Slayers were also supernatural"  
  
"How long will it last?"  
  
"Twenty minutes tops. But sunrise is in a few minutes so that will take care of the vampires."  
  
"Spike" Buffy breathed as she got up ignoring the pain in her stomach. She ran to where she last saw him passing Xander who was quickly decapitating sleeping demons.  
  
"Where is he?" Buffy shouted as she looked across the vast area of demon and human carnage. What if he? "No" Buffy thought to herself "He's not dead" .  
  
She continued her search, but found nothing. Buffy felt a ray of light brush her skin and looked up at the rising sun as it warmed her skin and bathed her in light. Then the first vampire burst into flame beside her.

-------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update. If you haven't already heard I broke my finger and wasn't able to type. I can now and will hopefull either update later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Please review!!


	9. Mourning

**A/N **I didn't think there was much interest in the story so i stopped updating, but I learned that some people wanted to find out what happens to here it is chapter nine. If you want to see more of this story review!

Buffy watched helplessly as all the vampire's went up in flames. "Spike?" Buffy said quietly dropping to her knees. He was gone. Again. She watched as the last vampires burned out of existence. Now all that was left was many piles of dust. She wondered if it was quicker for Spike this time. And she prayed that he felt little pain.

Buffy suddenly became very aware of the gash in her stomach. The world started spinning around her and she didn't know if it was from pain or grief. She never had the chance to find out as her world faded to black.

* * *

"_Hello, luv"_

"_Spike?" Buffy asked not believing her eyes. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun shining bright above them "Spike! What are you doing we need to get out of the sun. You'll burn"_

"_No I won't." Spike replied looking up at the sky "It's too late for me, pet. You need to worry about yourself and the Scoobies. These demons won't stop coming. You have something they want."_

"_What is it?"_

"_If I had all the answers this wouldn't be one of those cryptic, prophetic dreams. You have to figure that out on your own. But I can tell you one thing. It's not his fault. Angel had nothing to do with it. He's just a pawn in Wolfram and Hart's game. But the answer does lay in Los Angeles."_

"_That's all you got?" Buffy asked chuckling._

"_I'm not a vending machine of information." He said his gaze turning serious "You have to wake up now, pet"_

"_No. I want to stay here with you"_

"_I'll be here when you get back"_

"_Promise"_

"_See for yourself"_

"Buffy!"

Buffy heard her name and tried to open her eyes. They seemed like they weighed a million pounds. She looked over and saw Giles standing next to her bed, looking worried.

"Giles?"

"Hello, Buffy" he said smiling "How are you feeling?"

She tried to sit up and winced "Not good" was all she could get out before she remembered "Oh God" she said under her breath.

"What is it?" Giles said quickly grabbing her shoulders and leaning her back into a laying position.

"Spike. He died. Again."

Giles sighed, relieved that she wasn't hurt. He stepped to his side to reveal the blonde haired vampire laying on the floor behind him. Buffy looked at Spike then back to him shocked. "I pulled him into the building before sunrise. He's still under Tara's spell. Should ware off in a little while."

Buffy stared at him speechless. He hated Spike. Not too long ago he tried to kill Spike, but now he was saving him? She searched his face for answers and it dawned on her. He didn't do it for Spike. He did it for her.

"Thanks Giles" was all she could say. She felt like the words couldn't convey how thankful she was. He just nodded understanding. "I had a dream. And I think we need to have a meeting."

"I'll gather everyone, but it will have to wait. Faith and Spike are still unconscious and you need to rest. And I think Willow and Tara and busy at the moment. Later tonight after dinner we'll meet in the conference room"

* * *

Willow knocked on Tara's door, extremely nervous. She had so many different feelings, she felt like she was going to explode. The past few days had been so complicated. First she and Tara were fine, then Tara found out about Kennedy. Willow wished she had told Tara about her first. She didn't want her to find out that way.

"Come in" Tara called softly from inside. Willow took a deep breath and opened the door. Tara was laying down on the bed reading a book. "Willow" she said closing her book and sitting up. "Uh, come sit down"

Willow sat next to her on the bed searching for words. She found none. She was staring at her hands and slightly shaking. She was afraid about how this was going to turn out and how Tara would feel about it.

"We need to talk" Tara said. She knew Willow was nervous so she decided to control the conversation "I need to know what your relationship is with Kennedy"

"I have feelings for her. She helped me. . ." Willow paused trying to find the words "move on. She helped me learn to be happy again."

"Oh" Tara said surprised by the answer. She was starting to wish that she never asked the question.

"But I didn't. And I wasn't. The day you died a part of me died. You are a part of me. Without you I can't be happy or whole." She grabbed Tara's hand and looked into the other girl's eyes "I still love you. I will always love you. You are the only one I want to be with"

Tara leaned in to kiss the other witch giving Willow her answer "I love you too" After a few minutes Willow broke the kiss.

"Before anything else happens I think you need to know something. What happened after you were shot"


End file.
